Szarzy Rycerze
thumb|155px|Symbol Szarych RycerzySzarzy Rycerze (ang. Grey Knights) - jest to zbrojne ramię Ordo Malleus i sześćset sześćdziesiąty szósty zakon Kosmicznych Marines. Jest to najpotężniejsza broń ludzkości przeciwko demonicznym armiom Mrocznych Bogów. Ogólne thumb|300pxStanowią ostateczny dar Imperatora dla ludzkości, ich świętym obowiązkiem jest obrona Imperium od demonów. Aby przeciwstawić się demonom Spaczni trzeba wystawić przeciwko nim wojowników czystych tak bardzo, że niemożliwe będzie ich splugawienie. Tylko jedna siła jest w stanie sprostać temu zadaniu - Szarzy Rycerze, starożytny zakon Kosmicznych Marines stworzony w czasie najczarniejszej godziny Imperium jako ostateczny prezent Imperatora dla ludzkości. Cały zakon składa się z psychicznie obdarzonych Kosmicznych Marines. Są oni ostateczną obroną ludzkości przed Demonami Chaosu. Są to najlepsi wojownicy jacy tylko istnieją w Imperium, posiadają najlepsze i najrzadsze uzbrojenie jakie jest dostępne w ludzkim mocarstwie. Szarzy Rycerze to potężni psionicy, którzy używają broni Arcywroga przeciwko jemu samemu. Są oni w stanie po mistrzowsku posługiwać się mocami Osnowy, bez ryzyka popadnięcia w szaleństwo lub ulegnięcia spaczeniu. Ich wielkim talentom psychicznym nie dorównują nawet Kronikarze innych zakonów Kosmicznych Marines. Szarzy Rycerze patrząc w otchłań Osnowy nie boją się jej, przeciwnie - to plugastwa Spaczni odczuwają strach przed nimi. Mimo że jest ich niewielu, nawet garść tych wielkich wojowników jest w stanie zmienić losy bitwy, tylko nieliczni wrogowie Imperium mają szanse stawić im czoło nawet kiedy, będą mieli liczebną przewagę. Niewielu jest w stanie ujrzeć Szarych Rycerzy w walce i przeżyć to doświadczenie, tacy ludzie giną z rąk demonicznych hord, lub samych Kosmicznych Marines. Tylko Szarzy Rycerze są w stanie się całkowicie oprzeć pokusom Chaosu, natomiast armie Gwardii imperialnej, Kosmicznych Marynarzy albo innych żołnierzy Imperium mogą pomóc w zniszczeniu demonów Osnowy, ale zawsze istnieje możliwość ich spaczenia. Dlatego nie należy bagatelizować najmniejszego zagrożenia i gwardziści są zabijani lub telepatycznie oczyszczeni, Adeptus Astartes zaś czyszczą sobie pamięć lub składają najpoważniejszą przysięgę - dla swojego Prymarchy - by zachować w sekrecie to co widzieli. Tak więc jeśli ktoś mówi o Szarych Rycerzach, uznaje się te słowa za mity i legendy. Szarzy Rycerze zawsze się pojawiają tam gdzie niebezpieczeństwo ze spaczni jest najpoważniejsze - zamykają wyrwy między Materium i Osnową, lub wysyłają demony z powrotem do piekła. Istnienie ich zakonu jest tajemnicą, tak samo jak tajemnicą jest istnienie Bogów Chaosu dla przeciętnego obywatela. Tylko garść obywateli zna ich nazwę i uważa ich za zbrojne ramię Inkwizycji, lub zakon mitycznych nadludzkich Marines. Niektóre opowieści snute przez kapłanów Ministorum zawierają najmarniejsze wzmianki o nich, lecz są przedstawiani jako anioły w srebrnych zbrojach, duchowe manifestacje Imperatora lub odbicia świętych. thumb|left|280pxŻołnierze którzy walczyli ramię w ramie z Rycerzami wspominają ich jako nieznany zakon Marines z unikalnymi broniami i psychicznymi mocami związanymi z zapomnianą technologią i taktyką. Inni marines wiedzą o nich więcej, lecz uważają za mądre nic o nich nie wspominać ani zbyt dużo nie myśleć. Na bliźniaczych księżycach Yyrm Anioły w srebrnych pancerzach były odpowiedzialne za zniszczenie Ithicańskiego Demona Krzyża. Mimo że żaden z mieszkańców nie przeżył, pozostały po nich prymitywne malowidła na ścianach ich kryjówek przedstawiające ludzi w świecącym srebrze nabijających na ostrza poskręcane kształty płonącego szkarłatu, pazurów i kłów. Wielkie Gwiezdne Zwierciadło Vause nagrało przyjście Łowców Demonów, lecz żaden z astronomów nie żył na tyle długo by opowiedzieć, o tym co zobaczył. W Czarnej głębi Zwierciadła zapisane został losy systemu Vause. Kiedy Wyrm Osnowy przyszedł pożywić się na Vause III, błyszczący okręt wyłonił się z Osnowy, z jego pokładu wojownicy wyruszyli na powierzchnię planety i pokonali Wyrma i jego sługusów, w czasie wojny widocznej z kosmosu. W czasie piekielnego deszczu ślepi i głusi mnisi Eklezji spostrzegli Szarych Rycerzy, którzy wygnali Lorda Styrm, sługę Khorna. Skryci w piwnicach górskiego sanktuarium, torturowani przez psychiczny krwawy deszcz, ludzie wyczuli obecność Łowców Demonów bez pomocy oczu i uszu, widząc ich czyny jako jasne rozbłyski w ich umysłach. Historia W swojej nieskończonej mądrości Imperator przewidział, że nawet jeśli Imperium przetrwa Herezję Horusa, zagrożenie Chaosu dalej będzie istniało. Ze wszystkich zagrożeń, demony były największym, więc utworzył bractwo nieskalanych wojowników do zwalczania demonów - Szarych Rycerzy, ostatecznej broni przeciwko Bogom Chaosu. Szarzy Rycerze powstali w tym samym czasie co Inkwizycja i ich cele były zbieżne. Mieli służyć Ordo Malleus, utworzeni na wzór zakonu Kosmicznych Marines, ich bracia bitewni zostali wzmocnieni zaawansowaną nauką i genetycznymi eksperymentami Imperatora. Otrzymali nadludzką fizjologię i najbardziej zaawansowane bronie - stali się elitą Adeptus Astartes. By wygrać z demonami oprócz wielkich umiejętności bitewnych i silnego ciała, Szarzy Rycerze muszą być niezachwianie lojalni wobec ludzkości, mieć czyste serce i nieskazitelną duszę, której potwory osnowy nie mogłyby przejąć. Utworzenie Utworzenie zakonu nastąpiło w ostatnich dniach Herezji Horusa. Imperator zwrócił się wtedy do Malcadora Pieczętnika, jego najbardziej zaufanego sługi i pierwszego Wysokiego Lorda Terry. Malcador był potężnym psykerem, strażnikiem wiedzy Imperium i stał przy Imperatorze od czasu Wojen Unifikacyjnych. Imperator wysłał więc Malcadora by poszukiwał w całym Imperium odpowiednio obdarzonych rekrutów do zakonu Marines. Kiedy Imperator przygotowywał się do ostatecznej walki z Horusem, Malcador przeszukiwał światy tonące we krwi i opuszczone pola bitwy i po długim czasie powrócił po tym jak Horus zaczął oblegać Terrę. Tylko psioniczne mistrzostwo i znajomość ukrytych dróg umożliwiło prześliźnięcie się przez linie wroga do sił imperialnych. Władca ludzkości wiedział, że ci, których jego sługa przywiódł są nadzieją dla ludzkości. Dwunastu ludzi, czterech lordów i gubernatorów najwyższych rang oraz ośmiu Kosmicznych Marines, część ze zdradzieckich legionów, którzy pozostali lojalni i odrzucili słowo swojego Primarchy. Potem Malcador zabrał ich na Tytana. Ucieczka z burzy Podczas nieobecności Malcadora Imperator zbudował na księżycu Tytanie zamaskowaną Fortece - Klasztor. Chroniona przez potężne technologię, struktura uniknęła wykrycia przez zdrajców, którzy się skupili na Świętej Terrze. Po po opuszczeniu Ziemi czterech lordów udało się z misją tworzenia Inkwizycji i wykorzeniania herezji z Imperium, zaś Malcador wziął ośmiu Marines na Tytana. Wszystko tam zostało przygotowane dla wybrańców - armia serwitorów opiekowała się fortecą, a w krio-krypcie czekały wielkie zapasy gen-ziarna. Setki tysięcy rekrutów zostało zebranych z całego imperium, z których mieli powstać przyszli Szarzy Rycerze. thumb|left|270px|Szarzy Rycerze w Starciu z demonami NurglaSetki tysięcy rekrutów zostało zebranych z milionów światów Imperium, światów macierzystych lojalnych legionów, z Armii Imperialnej, a nawet z prymitywnych światów, dopiero co przywróconych władzy Imperium. Z nich mieli powstać pierwsi Szarzy Rycerze. Zostali oni wyselekcjonowani bardzo dokładnie, umysł każdego z nich był badany pod względem jakiegokolwiek śladu spaczenia. Każdy z rekrutów musiał posiadać utajony talent psychiczny, tak że po transformacji w Kosmicznego Marine każdy z nich miałby unikalną kontrolę nad swoimi zdolnościami. W tym czasie Malcador pokierował formacją ośmiu Szarych Rycerzy, nadając początek istnieniu zakonu. Mimo to dalsze działania wojenne odbywały się niebezpiecznie blisko Terry, więc Malcador został wezwany do Imperatora. Zanim odszedł, wyznaczył Janusa jako Najwyższego Wielkiego mistrza Zakonu, by kontynuował jego dzieło. Ostatnim darem Malcadora dla wojowników było rzucenie skomplikowanych zaklęć i run ochronnych na księżyc, co miało ochronić fortecę przed horrorem wojny szalejącej w galaktyce. Potem Pieczętnik otoczył księżyc bańką rzeczywistości i wysłał go do Osnowy, gdzie demony nie byłyby w stanie go wykryć. Dzięki temu mógłby przetrwać nienaruszony krwawe walki w układzie słonecznym. Po wykonaniu rytuałów Pieczętnik wrócił na Terrę. Z granicy ciemności Po tym jak zdrajcy przerąbali walki na Terrze, uciekali do Oka Terroru i kiedy Imperator został połączony ze Złotym Tronem, Tytan nadal pozostawał w Osnowie. W tym czasie Szarzy Rycerze doskonalili swoje umiejętności fizyczne i psychiczne, Dopiero gdy lojalistyczne legiony podzieliły się na zakony, Tytan powrócił do rzeczywistości, tak jak planował Malcador. Mimo że od ukrycia w Spaczni minęły zaledwie lata, w fortecy Tytana upłynęły dziesięciolecia i z setek tysięcy rekrutów pozostało tysiąc Szarych Rycerzy. thumb|330px|Wnętrze Fortecy ZakonuDo tego czasu ludzie wybrani przez Malcadora zostali mistrzami Inkwizycji i czekali z niecierpliwością na powrót Tytana. Z wielką ostrożnością i w sekrecie Lordowie dodali zakon do zapisków Adeptus Terra i nadali mu numer sześćset sześćdziesiątego szóstego zakonu. W czasie Drugiej fundacji był tak wielki chaos, że nikt nie zauważył dodania kolejnego zakonu Marines. Tylko Inkwizycja wiedziała o ich istnieniu, następnie udali się na Tytana by się spotkać z Najwyższym Wielkim Mistrzem Janusem. Zawarto wtedy starożytny pakt pomiędzy Inkwizycją i Szarymi Rycerzami. Szarzy Rycerze już w pierwszym stuleciu od ich powstania, byli wielokrotnie wzywani przez Inkwizycję do zniszczenia zagrożenia ze Spaczni. Świat macierzysty thumb|370px|Mapa z wyszczególnieonym TytanemPrzez tysiąclecia Tytan był sekretną fortecą Szarych Rycerzy. Świecący w ciemności Saturna, lodowy księżyc jest mocno chroniony przed atakami z kosmosu dzięki potężnym bateriom obronnym, platformom kosmicznym i flocie zakonu. Na lodowej powierzchni księżyca kolejne pokolenia powstają i udają się na ostateczny spoczynek w niekończącym się cyklu życia i śmierci. Cytadela Tytana Znajduje się u podstaw Szczytu Anarch, najwyższego na księżycu, baszty z czarnego bazaltu wznoszą się z twierdzy Szarych Rycerzy. Przetrwał ona tysiąclecia wojen, pokryta kurzem i cieniem, wyposażona w makrodziała i baterie lanc, skierowanych w próżnie kosmiczną. Oznacza to że goście nie są tutaj mile widziani. Sam fakt istnienia fortecy jest pilnie strzeżony. Kapitanowie okrętów Imperium wiedzą, że nie należy się zapuszczać w pobliże księżyca Saturna. Rekrutacja thumb|270pxSzarzy Rycerze mają siłę ducha i ciała, dwa najważniejsze dary które im przekazał Imperator w swoich genach. Bez psychicznej mocy nie mogliby używać Broni Nemesis ani oprzeć się kuszeniu demonów. Byliby po prostu jak inni Kosmiczni Marines, dobrymi wojownikami Imperatora, ale cieniem ich prawdziwego potencjału. Szary Rycerze znajdują się najbliżej Imperatora z sił Imperium. Posiadają umiejętność, która pozwala im dotykać osnowy i formować ją według własnej woli i być nieskażonym przez jej szaleństwo. Nawet Adeptus Astartes nie posiadają tej czystości ducha, gdyż przez kolejne tysiąclecia oddalili się od genetycznej bliskości z ich twórcą i jego doskonałości. Szarzy Rycerze są niewrażliwi na ataki duchowe, każdy z nich jest jednym na bilion przykładem, że ludzkość może mieć instynktowną władzę nad swoimi mocami psionicznymi. Jest to najrzadsza cecha genetyczna, połączona z geno-ziarnem Rycerzy pozwala utworzyć doskonałego wojownika do zwalczania demonów. Bez tego śmiertelnik byłby zdany na łaskę i niełaskę zgubnych mocy. Mówi się że Imperator był niewrażliwy na spaczenie przez Bogów chaosu, krążą pogłoski że Szarzy Rycerze odziedziczyli ten dar po nim. W istocie, do tej pory żaden Szary Rycerz nie przeszedł na stronę Arcywroga. Tylko jeden na milion Rekrutów jest na tyle silny by stać się Szarym Rycerzem, tak wymagający i niebezpieczny jest proces ich powstania. Komnata Próby jest miejscem gdzie rekruci są poddawani wstępnym testom. Za wyszukiwanie na terenie Imperium odpowiednich kandydatów odpowiedzialni są bracia bitewni którzy zostali poważnie okaleczeni w czasie walk i nie mogą służyć w bitwie. Każdy potencjalny brat bitewny zostaje przebadany mentalnie pod kątem słabości. Żadne źródło nie jest zabronione dla rekrutacji zakonu. Mogą swobodnie zabrać rekrutów z światów macierzystych Kosmicznych Marines, kolonii karnych, a nawet Czarnych Statków inkwizycji. Najsilniejsi rekruci są wysyłani na Tytana i tam testowani. Rekrutów poddaje się fizycznym i psychicznym torturom, w celu ich złamania, zanim jeszcze zobaczą piekło Spaczni. Potem w większości przenoszeni są na powierzchnię Tytana, chociaż niektórych zabiera się do cytadeli. Przeniesienie na zewnątrz jest testem nie tylko wytrzymałości, ale także przekonania - atmosfera tytana mimo terraformacji jest mroźna i nie do zamieszkania. Rekruci, którzy odwrócą się od czarnych wież fortecy i będą próbować żyć w dziczy okazują brak dyscypliny. Karą za to jest śmierć. Ci którzy dotrą do bram ponownie są wysyłani w zimną tundrę, spowitą w chemicznych oparach znaną jako region Xanadu. By tam dotrzeć trzeba przejść przez wiele niebezpiecznych miejsc, od przełęczy Anarch gdzie jedno słowo może spowodować lawinę duszącego gazu i Zardzewiałą Pustynię pełną szalonych serwitorów i kadłubów okrętów, aż po Labirynt Saturna, starożytną broń wojenną pozostałą po Imperatorskim podboju Tytana, wypełnioną ukrytymi koszmarami i duchami zabitych wojowników. Rekrut w tym czasie musi kontrolować swoje niedojrzałe moce psychiczne, jeśli to mu się nie uda - umrze w wyniku eksplozji obroży na jego szyi. Po dotarciu do Xanadu naćpani rekruci doznają tam koszmarnych wizji i obcych myśli. Na miejscu zastają także tysiące szkieletów rekrutów, którzy stracili głowę dla swojego zakonu. Mniej niż jeden na tysiąc rekrutów wraca z Xanadu, na tych którzy to uczynią czekają tygodnie bólu i poświęcenia. Kolejne testy na przyszłych braciach odbywają się w jaskiniach ukrytych pod Plamą Ganesa ciągnących się pod lodową pod-powierzchnię oceanów Los Antor. Ci nieliczni którzy przeżyją do tej pory staja się członkami Szarych Rycerzy. Wtedy się zaczyna ich prawdziwy trening... Administracja i organizacja zakonu thumb|220px|Brat Kapitan Szarzy Rycerze nie przestrzegają Codexu Astartes. Mają swoją własną organizację, jednostki i rangi. Jest to wymuszone przez charakter ich służby. Zamiast w kompanie, bracia bitewni są podzieleni na bractwa, które zazwyczaj liczą stu Marines. Każde bractwo jest dowodzone przez Brata Kapitana, pod patronatem Wielkiego Mistrza, zaś ten jest kierowany przez Najwyższego Mistrza. thumb|left|160px|Najwyższy Wielki Mistrz Kaldor DraigoRole wyższego dowództwa pełni Rada Zakonu i zbiera się tylko w czasie wielkie potrzeby. Składa się z ośmiu wielkich mistrzów, którzy najczęściej znajdują się z daleka od Tytana, i zawsze podejmuje decyzje o dalszych działaniach zakonu, każdy Wielki Mistrz ma równy głos, ale to Najwyższy Wielki Mistrz podejmuje ostateczną decyzję. Najwyższy Wielki Mistrz może być wybrany w wyniku jednogłośnej zgody pozostałych Mistrzów. Najwyższym wielkim mistrzem aktualnie jest Kaldor Draigo od roku 901.M41 po śmierci Najwyższego Mistrza Geronitana. Bractwa Każde Bractwo zawiera około stu braci bitewnych podzielonych na różne grupy jednostek i formacji w zakonie. Te zaś dzielą się na kilka kategorii w zależności od używanych metod walki i wyposażenia. W czasie swojej kariery brat bitewny spełnia wiele różnych ról, służy w ciężko opancerzonych drużynach Terminatorów, lżejszych Oddziałów Uderzeniowych, lub ciężko uzbrojonych Oddziałów Oczyszczenia. Skład Bractw Szacowany stan liczbowy poszczególnych bractw w 8 edycji kodeksu Jednostki Każdy Brat bitewny jest trenowany pod względem użycia każdej broni, dlatego jest możliwe by w kolejnych misjach służył w innej formacji, które w zakonie dzielą się na cztery kategorie. thumb|280px|Terminator Szarych Rycerzy Drużyny terminatorskie (Terminator Squads) Są one filarem zakonu. Ciężko opancerzeni z Bolterami Szturmowymi i Broniami Nemesis, zawsze prowadzą natarcie. Poruszanie się w pancerzu terminator to pierwsza umiejętność, którą brat bitewny musi posiąść kiedy zakończy wstępny trening. Jednostki te używają najlepszych broni i pancerzy w zakonie z powodu ich elitarnego statusu. Terminatorzy pełnią podobną role jak w innych zakonach Marines - prowadzą natarcie i otwierają wyrwy w obronie wroga. Szarzy Rycerze posiadają dostatecznie dużo pancerzy Terminator, tak że mogliby cały swój zakon wyposażyć w te zbroje. Oddziały Przechwytujące i Uderzeniowe (Interceptor and Strike Squads) thumb|200px|Brat Bitweny Oddziałów Przechwytujących Oddziały przechwytujące posiadają wysoce zaawansowane teleportery osobiste i tylko umysł Szarego Rycerza jest w stanie wytrzymać nieustanną teleportację. Kiedy brat wchodzi do Osnowy jego umysł jest jego jedyną tarczą, która chroni go przed otaczającym terrorem. Oddziały Uderzeniowe są formacjami szybkiego uderzenia. Uzbrojone w Bronie Nemesis i pancerz wspomagany , wysyłani poprzez precyzyjną teleportację na pole bitwy, wskazują drogę dla posiłków, umieszczając sygnały świetlne lub zabezpieczając ciężkie do osiągnięcia miejsca. Oddziały Uderzeniowe muszą utrzymać raz zajęte pozycje aż do czasu przybycia posiłków lub wspierają główne natarcie i oczyszczają drogę dla cięższych jednostek. Używane są kiedy potrzebna jest szybkość której brakuje Terminatorom. Oddziały oczyszczenia (Purgation Squads) thumb|left|180px Pełnią podobną rolę do oddziałów Dewastatorów. Używają ciężkie bronie do zapewnienia wsparcia ogniowego. Używają Spalaczy, Psionicznych Uciszaczy i Dział Psionicznych , ścinają wrogów z dystansu, co pozwala Terminatorom zbliżyć się do wroga. Od Dewastatorów różni się kilkoma kwestiami - bronie używane przez te oddziały są znacznie bardziej zabójcze, sto razy rzadsze i tysiąc razy bardziej wartościowe niż używane przez Dewastatorów. Co więcej Oddziały Oczyszczenia posiadają znacznie lepsze umiejętności niż ich odpowiedniki w innych zakonach. Posiadają oni psychiczną umiejętność namierzania swoich wrogów, co w czasie chaosu bitwy i mroku nocy jest bardzo przydatne. Rozjemcy i Drednoty (Justicars and Dreadnoughts) thumb|250px|Drednot Szarych Rycerzy Rozjemcy są sierżantami i dowódcami drużyn zakonu, skupiają też psychiczne moce ich wojowników. Potrzeba potężnego umysłu, by poprowadzić Szarych Rycerzy zarówno w bitwie jak i w psychicznej jedności, tylko najbardziej biegły brat otrzymuje ten zaszczyt. Rzadki i cenny Drednot zakonu zawiera śmiertelnie rannego bohatera zakonu trzymanego pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią, przez co może dalej służyć. Żaden wojownik nie marzy o takim losie, ale go zaakceptuje jeśli będzie trzeba. Puryści i Paladyni (Purifiers and Paladins) thumb|left|170px|Purysta Puryści trzymają się z dala od bractw, ich siedzibą są Komnaty Czystości. Oczyszczają swoich wrogów za pomocą swojej psionicznej mocy. Ich liczba nie przekracza pięćdziesięciu. Wzywani na pole bitwy pod dowództwem samego Najwyższego Wielkiego Mistrza w przypadkach, gdy są potrzebne ich specjalne umiejętności. Puryści pilnują Komnat Czystości które się znajdują się przy wejściu do starożytnych i mrocznych krypt Szczytu Anarch. Pilnują zła, które tam drzemie. Tylko Wielcy Mistrzowie Szarych Rycerzy mogą wejść do tego miejsca bez przeszkód. Bracia Bitewni mają zakaz wchodzenia tam pod groźbą kary pobicia. Intruzi, którzy nie są Marines nie wracają stamtąd. O ile Puryści to psioniczna elita, to Paladyni są najlepszymi wojownikami zakonu. Czempioni Szarych Rycerzy wzywani są przez samego Najwyższego Wielkiego Mistrza na pole bitwy. Ich liczba wynosi około stu braci bitewnych, często ze wsparciem najstarszych Drednotów. Paladyni rzadko walczą jako jeden oddział, raczej są rozdzielani do określonych bractw. Inne jednostki Czempion Bractwa - wojownik który porzucił inne dyscypliny i doskonali się tylko w walce Mieczem Nemesis. Stanowi ochroniarza Brata kapitana którego będzie bronić do śmierci. Tylko najpotężniejsi przeciwnicy są w stanie pokonać w walce wręcz Czempiona Bractwa.thumb|210px|Kronikarz Szarych Rycerzy Kronikarz - Szarzy Rycerze o znacznie większej mocy psionicznej zostają kronikarzami. Wspomagają swoich braci czystą moca psioniczną np. wirami osnowy lub tajemnymi błyskawicami. Zbrojmistrz - wojownicy i rzemieślnicy zakonu są odpowiedzialni za powstanie i naprawę całego ekwipunku Szarych Rycerzy. Prognostyk - Szary Rycerz którego obowiązkiem jest zaglądanie w osnowę i wywróżenie miejsc kolejnych demonicznych inwazji. Konsyliarz - zbiera genoziarno z poległych braci dzięki czemu umożliwia przetrwanie zakonu. Ze względu na swoją istotną rolę, każdy posiada ochronę na polu bitwy w postaci kilku Paladynów. Kapelan Szarych Rycerzy - duchowy lider Szarych Rycerzy, otacza opieką neofitów i wzmacnia morale braci bitewnych Znaki Szczególne Szarzy Rycerze przez tysiąclecia wypracowali własny system przysięg i tradycji, ich uzbrojenie i heraldyka na tle innych zakonów jest unikalna i stanowi część ich dumnej historii. thumb|340px|Szary Rycerz z widocznymi szczególnymi znakami zakonu * Hełm Krzyżowca (Crusader Helm) - Szarzy Rycerze używają starszego wzorca hełmów znanego jako hełm Krzyżowca dla ich pancerzy wspomaganych jak i terminatorskich. Daje im to rozpoznawalny wygląd wśród innych wojowników Marines. * Bronie - Halabardy Nemesis i Boltery Szturmowe montowane na nadgarstku są używane najczęściej przez Szarych Rycerzy. Mogą być zmienione na inne bronie w zależności od potrzeb, wykonywanych zadań na polu bitwy lub pozycji w zakonie. * Zdobienia Zbroi - Pancerz Rycerza to często starożytny relikt zabrany ze zbrojowni zakonu, służył wielu braciom bitewnym przez wiele pokoleń. Czasem ich imiona lub czyny są wypisane na pancerzu w celu ich upamiętnienia. * Pieczęcie Czystości - Pieczęcie znajdują się na pancerzu każdego Brata bitewnego i są błogosławione w czasie skomplikowanych i starożytnych rytuałów. Mają chronić go przed atakami fizycznymi i psychicznymi. Kiedy brat powróci na Tytana i jego pieczęcie pozostają nieuszkodzone, dowodzi to jego umiejętności bitewnych i siły woli. * Tarcza Przysięgi - Bracia bitewni pokazują swoją heraldykę na małych tarczach montowanych na naramienniku, a także swoje czyny i chwałę. Kiedy brat awansuje w zakonie może odpowiednio oznaczyć na swojej tarczy swoją wyższą pozycję. Bronie i wyposażenie Bronie Szarych Rycerzy są tworzone przez najlepszych Magosów Marsa, ich własnych Techmarines lub Mistrzów Kuźni. Nie są na sprzedaż, są niezwykle rzadkie i niemal nie da się ich znaleźć poza Zakonem Szarych Rycerzy, z wyjątkiem jakichś nielicznych przypadków. Standardowe wyposażenie Szarego Rycerza obejmuje zbroję wspomaganą lub terminatorską, bolter szturmowy i broń nemesis, bronie może jednak zmienić. thumb|322px|Halabarda Nemesis - najczęściej używana broń nemesis u Rycerzy *Bronie typu Nemesis (ang. Nemesis Force Weapons) - Bronie te służą do walki wręcz, łączą zaawansowaną technologię i psionikę używaną przez Szarych Rycerzy. Zdobione runami zabójczymi dla demonów, posiadają zaawansowane generatory pola siłowego, które są psychicznie dostrojone do posiadacza broni. Dla doświadczonych wojowników bronie te mogą służyć jako broń psioniczna i broń energetyczna jednocześnie. thumb|200px|Działo Psioniczne *Bolter Szturmowy - Starożytny wzorzec Boltera Szturmowego. Umieszczony na nadgarstku, używany jest przez wszystkich Szarych Rycerzy. Dzięki temu obie ręce mają wolne co pozwala na jednoczesne używanie broni wręcz. *Działo Psioniczne (ang. Psycannon) - Ekstremalnie rzadka broń, strzelająca niszczycielskimi boltami, zwłaszcza przeciwko demonom i psionikom. Może być używana tylko przez tych, thumb|200px|Psioniczny Uciszaczktórzy posiadają wystarczająca siłę woli do aktywacji psychicznie naładowanych pocisków. *Psioniczny Uciszacz (ang. Psilencer) - Psioniczny Uciszacz używa jako amunicji skoncentrowaną moc psychiczną użytkownika. Nie posiada mechanizmu spustowego, wystarczy że Szary Rycerz wyśle pociski psychicznej mocy do rdzenia broni, które następnie są miotane w kierunku wroga. *Spalaczthumb|200px|Spalacz (ang. Incinerator) - Zmodyfikowany wariant miotacza ognia, zawiera psychicznie naładowane promethium jako paliwo. Wystrzeliwuje niebieski płomień, który osiąga znacznie wyższątemperaturę niż zwykły miotacz, przy czym pali nie tylko ciało, ale też i duszę. *Konwerter Materii (ang. Conversion Beamer) - Niezwykle rzadki przed-herezyjny artefakt, Konwerter Materii wystrzeliwuje promień energii, który powoduje subatomową reakcję przy zetknięciu się z celem, zamieniając masę w energię. Używany tylko przez Zbrojmistrzów zakonu *Granaty Odłamkowe - thumb|25pxPrzeciwpiechotne granaty odłamkowe, stosowane przeciwko nieopancerzonym celom przez wszystkich Marines w zakonie. *Granaty Krak - Granaty stosowane przez braci bitewnych i wyższych rangą Szarych Rycerzy przeciwko ciężej opancerzonym celom. thumb|50px|Granat Psyk Out *Granaty Psyk-Out - Są produkowane z ekstremalnie rzadkiej substancji, która jest produktem ubocznym ezoterycznych procesów, które mają na celu podtrzymanie działania Astronomicanu. Po detonacji granat uwalnia gęstą chmurę odłamków działających niszczycielsko na psioników i demony na danym obszarze. Inne Bronie * Bolter - Zwyczajny Bolter używany przez zakonnych Zbrojmistrzów. * Topór energetyczny - używany przez zakonnych Zbrojmistrzów. * Serwo Ramię - mimo że nie jest bronią, w ostateczności zakonny Zbrojmistrz może w tym celu je użyć. Wyposażenie Nemesis Dreadknight - pancerz bitewny zwiększający siłę Szarych Rycerzy używa broni większego kalibru np. ciężkie Działo Psioniczne ciężki Spalacz i większych Broni Nemesis. Pozwala na pojedynkowanie się z większymi demonami jak z równymi. Tarcza Gromu (ang. Storm Shield) - To wielka twarda tarcza, która posiada wbudowany generator pola energetycznego. Sama tarcza oferuje fizyczną ochronę, natomiast pole energetyczne jest w stanie uchronić nawet przed najpotężniejszymi atakami. Relikty Tytana Relikty Tytana są rzeczami niezwykłej rzadkości, wytworzone przez mistrzów techniki z Deimosa, lub legendarnymi artefaktami imperium. Furia Deimosa Kiedy księżyc Deimos został podarowany Tytanowi od Adeptus Mechanicus, zawierał okręt załadowany najlepszymi broniami wytworzonymi przez Imperium. Miedzy nimi był Bolter Szturmowy Furia Deimosa. Wytworzony przez pierwszego Fabrykatora Generała. Cechuje go większy zasięg, celność, szybkostrzelność i niezawodność niż normalny Bolter Szturmowy. To relikt, którego sekrety wytwarzania zostały dawno zapomniane. Niszczyciel Crys'yllix Jest to pierwszy Młot na Demony Nemesis, na podstawie którego wszystkie pozostałe zostały zbudowane. Sporządził go legendarny Reed Vanar trzeci Brat-kapitan Exactorów, i jako pierwszy użył go by wysłać do osnowy Crys'yllixa Władcę Zmian. Niezliczone demony upadły przed jego gniewem przez stulecia. Sztandar Napełniającego Płomienia Święty Sztandar upamiętnia najsłuszniejsze oczyszczenia wykonane przez Szarych Rycerzy od początku istnienia. Opiekun Sztandaru może zaczerpnąć z chwalebnej mocy przeszłości, zamienić ją na moc psioniczną i spopielić wrogów za pomocą palącego światła. Może być używany tylko przez Chorążego Bractwa lub Chorążego Paladyna. Glewia Duszy Przez stulecia wojny cząstka esencji Szarych Rycerzy może pozostać w broni, której używają. Czasem ta cząstka jest tak silna, że istnieje po śmierci, tak że wzmacnia kolejnego właściciela broni. Glewia Duszy to halabarda, którą dzierżył w bitwie trzynasty Najwyższy Wielki Mistrz Szarych Rycerzy Lord Sylas Kalthorn, który pokonał Demonicznego Księcia Ka'laedzara w walce. Domina Liber Daemonica Jest to relikt Najwyższego Wielkiego Mistrza Janusza, jedynego z Szarych Rycerzy, który doprowadził do Mistrzostwa użycie wszystkich sześćset sześćdziesięciu sześciu słów wygnania.W czasie wielkiej potrzeby bohater zakonu niesie do bitwy tą księgę, buchającą tajemną energią, w czasie wysyłania Demonów z powrotem do Spaczni, za pomocą jej słów. Napierśnik Poświęcenia Wnętrze tego mistrzowsko wykonanego pancerza jest pokryte imionami wielu sojuszników, którzy walczyli ramię w ramię z Szarymi Rycerzami. Nie można liczyć, że ktokolwiek walczący z demonami pozostanie niespaczony, oprócz Szarych Rycerzy. Napierśnik przypomina Szarym Rycerzom, że takie poświęcenie nie może zostać zapominane, noszący przysięga nie zbezcześcić imion tych których spotkał taki los,do ostatku tchu. Miecz Tytana Relikt najwcześniejszych dni Imperium Miecz Tytana został powierzony Najwyższemu Wielkiemu Mistrzowi Szarych rycerzy od najdawniejszych czasów. Opowieści o ostrzu psionicznym dają mu rozmaite nazwy. Ostrze Umysłu, Zguba Wrogów, Życiopijca/ Pijący Życie (Life Drinker). Według legend Imperator sporządził ostrze dla swojego ulubionego generała z czasów wojen unifikacyjnych, potem nauczył go uaktywniać umysłem potężną moc ostrza. W czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty jeden z czempionów otrzymał go i przelewał nim krew Xenos na setkach światów. Następnie, kiedy Malcador Pieczętnik wziął pierwszych Szarych Rycerzy na Tytana, miał ze sobą ten miecz. Był jednym z darów od Imperatora dla nowo powstałego zakonu. Nazwany Mieczem Tytana przez Janusza, ostrze musi być psychicznie związane z każdym nowym Mistrzem. Miecz Tytana to nie tylko broń ale też i oznaka pełnionej funkcji Najwyższego Wielkiego Mistrza, symbol świetej służby zakonu oraz ucieleśnienie gniewu Imperatora. Mimo że Najwyżsi Mistrzowie używali innych broni w boju, to Miecz Tytana zabił najwięcej demonów ze wszystkich. Dekret Końca Na Tytanie w posiadaniu Najwyższego Wielkiego Mistrza znajduje się Dekret Końca, potężny artefakt nieznanego pochodzenia, który może w czarnej godzinie uratować Imperium, lub je ostatecznie zniszczyć. Doktryny Łowcy Demonów Szarzy Rycerze są przekleństwem dla demonów, ich obecność jest bolesna na kreatur Osnowy. Ci wojownicy są trenowani w wielu metodach niszczenia pomiotów Osnowy. Jest niemal tyle metod wygnania ile samych rodzajów demonów, niestety nie każdy działa na każdego potwora, a czasem nawet dwukrotnie na tą samą istotę. Zakon zawsze się adaptuje do walki z cały czas zmieniającym się przeciwnikiem. Każdą broń i taktykę którą Rycerze wymyślą i użyją, demony kontrują czarnoksięstwem i brudnymi sztuczkami. Szarzy Rycerze używają także Uświęconej Demonologii w celu zwalczania demonicznych pomiotów spaczni. Jako jedyni są w stanie korzystać z tej dyscypliny bez narażenia na tragiczne konsekwencje. Prawdziwe Imiona Najważniejszą strategią walki z demonami jest posiadanie jego prawdziwego imienia. Daje to wielką moc i osłabia demona, przez co używają one głównie mylących pseudonimów z wyjątkiem najbardziej sekretnych paktów.thumb|left|290px W posiadaniu psykera lub czarnoksiężnika Prawdziwe imię może być użyte do związania lub wygnania demona bez względu na jego moc. Jednakże słowa potrzebnych do tego inkantacji mogą zająć długie godziny a nawet dnie, a każde z nich musi być wypowiedziane ostrożnie z właściwym gestem inaczej czarnoksiężnik zostanie spaczony przez moc osnowy. Wypowiadanie prawdziwego imienia jest pewnego rodzaju demonicznym paktem, w którym demon ma znacznie słabszą pozycję. Dla Szarego Rycerza Prawdziwe imię jest potężną bronią. Nawet najzwyklejszy brat bitewny może właściwie wypowiedzieć Prawdziwe Imię, co dezorientuje i osłabia wroga, a nawet pozwala na zabicie go. Użyte przez weterana, może zniszczyć jego fizyczną formę i wysłać go do osnowy. Niestety demon pokonany w taki sposób wróci prędzej czy później do świata rzeczywistego. Jest to najpewniejsza broń przeciwko demonom, lecz jest ona najtrudniejsza do zyskania. Prawdziwe imię powstaje w Osnowie i jego odbicie w umysłach i językach śmiertelników jest zmienne, tak więc w Augurium znajduje się armia skrybów, która zapisuje wizje prognostyków, którzy poszukują rozwiązań na cały czas zmieniające się prawdziwe imiona. To długi i niebezpieczny proces bowiem żaden skryba nie otrzymuje więcej niż fragmentu prawdziwego imienia inaczej by dotknęło go spaczenie z powodu potęgi jaką niesie taka wiedza. Przez to stałby się zagrożeniem dla zakonu któremu pragnie służyć. Wszystkie zwoje są napisane krwią skryby, zwykły atrament nie może uwięzić tak potężnej mocy. Następnie wizje te są interpretowane przez starszych kronikarzy i zapisywane w błogosławionych grymuarach w Sanctum Sanctorum. Ponieważ Prawdziwe Imiona pozwalają na uzyskanie przewagi nad demonem, imiona ludzi także mają podobne właściwości. Dlatego też każdy Szary Rycerz kiedy stanie się członkiem zakonu poddaje się czyszczeniu pamięci przez co zapomina o swojej przeszłości, a jego dawne imię zostaje wymazane. Rekruci otrzymują początkowo numer zamiast nowego imienia. Jeśli wtedy polegną, grzebie się ich w nienazwanych grobach, o ile w ogóle wyprawia się im pogrzeb. Niewielka część rekrutów przetrwa ciężkie próby Tytana i genetyczna implantację - wtedy otrzymują nowe imię. Każde wywodzi się od prawdziwego imienia demona, już samo wypowiedzenie imienia brata sprawia wielki ból demonowi. Słowa Wygnania thumb|260px Demony powstają z uczuć żyjących istot. Podczas walki z nimi siła woli i wiary jest tak samo zabójcza jak pociski i ostrza, lecz nie tak bardzo jak słowo mocy. Szarzy Rycerze uczą się na pamięć tych słów i za ich pomocą osłabiają lub niszczą demonicznych wrogów. Słowa są kluczowe do większości najbardziej złożonych rytuałów, wtopione w egzorcyzmy i modlitwy. Istnieje 666 słów wygnania, każde jest ściśle strzeżone przez zakon i nauczone wielkim kosztem. Większość ludzi patrząc na te słowa straciłaby rozum. Nawet bracia bitewni muszą uspokoić swojego ducha zanim się nauczą najprostszych słów. Tylko Najwyższy Wielki Mistrz Janus jako jedyny nauczył się wszystkich słów. Tak samo jak spacznia słowa wygnania cały czas się zmieniają, tak więc Prognostycy i Kronikarze muszą wyłapywać te drobne zmiany kiedy zaglądają w spacznie, w czasie poszukiwania Prawdziwych Imion. Jest to bardzo ważne ponieważ dane słowo może zmienić swoje znaczenie i zamiast osłabiać wroga, nie zrobi mu szkody. Taka jest natura chaosu, że kiedy jakikolwiek demon odkryje słowo wygnania, kolejny dla zabawy tworzy ich więcej. Tak więc niekończąca wojna trwa. Labirynt Hipersześcienny Nie wszystkie bronie Szarych Rycerzy są pochodzenia ludzkiego. Przez tysiąclecia zakon przeczesuje galaktykę w celu znalezienia sekretów użytecznych przeciwko Mrocznym Bogom nawet jeśli są pochodzenia xenoskiego. Nie tylko ludzkość cierpi z powodu inwazji demonów - niezliczone rasy zostały wybite przez demony zanim jeszcze ludzkość znalazła się w próżni kosmicznej. Na opuszczonych planetach Ordo Malleus odnalazło wiele artefaktów, które teraz spoczywają w kryptach Tytana, a nawet podejmuje wymianę handlową z wieloma żyjącymi rasami Xenos kupując technologię i pomoc w zwalczaniu pomiotów osnowy. Jedną z nich jest Labirynt Hipersześcienny - kostka wielkości pięści Kosmicznego Marine. Są one w stanie uwięzić i przechowywać kreatury spaczni w środku dzięki polu ezoterycznemu wytwarzanego przez Reaktor Punktu Zero. Urządzenie to ma ciekawą właściwość - tym mocniej więzi demony im bardziej próbują się wydostać. Zwabienie demona do środka jest trudne, bo większość tych kreatur będzie wolało porzucić swoje materialne ciało niż dać się złapać do obcego urządzenia. Tylko garść zajętych Labiryntów znajduje się w kryptach Tytana. Egida (ang. Aegis) Wiedza Ostrza i Pociski boltowe to nie jedyne bronie Szarych Rycerzy. Ich naturalne dary i ciężki trening jest wzmacniany przez Egidę. Jest to złożona sieć ochronnych thumb|left|160px|Szary Rycerz w pancerzu wspomaganymthumb|180px|Szary Rycerz w pancerzu Terminatortalizmanów i glifów wyrytych na pancerzu. Z pomocą Egidy, Szary Rycerz jest potężnie chroniony przeciwko psionice i plugastwom spaczni. Umożliwia im także używanie większych ilości mocy bez ryzyka opętania i spaczenia które grozi ludzkim psykerom. Kronikarz Kosmicznych Marines może związać moc Immaterium do swojej woli, lecz musi być bardzo ostrożny przy używaniu swoich mocy inaczej ulegnie spaczeniu. Egida chroni przed tymi efektami. Tylko lśniące srebrne runy i nieziemska mgła na ich lśniącej powierzchni wskazują na to że Egida chroni przed Spacznią. Oś czasu M31 666 zakon - Tytan powraca do galaktyki w czasie drugiego utworzenia i inkwizycja zapisuje Szarych Rycerzy jako 666 zakon. w tajemnicy zakon walczy przeciwko demonom. 938.M32 Los odkrywa - demon Ix’thar’ganix, Zabójca Przeznaczeń przewiduje jaka role Rycerze będą grac w jego upadku i jakie zagrożenie niosą dla Mrocznych Bogów. Rozpoczyna wiec swój plan który za 8 tysięcy lat odniesie efekty. Wysyła pomniejsze demony na światy w całym Imperium, dzięki czemu może delikatnie manipulować przyszłymi wydarzeniami. 832.M33 Stłumienie Ducha - Na opuszczonej planecie Forlor Szarzy Rycerze zaganiają w pułapkę Inkwizytora Vetrixa. Po aktywowaniu ustrojstwa zwanego Psycanitic Necrolarus w segmentum Solar, Vetrix został ogłoszony heretykiem. Vetrix został zaciągnięty do lochów tytana niezłomnie twierdząc że Necrolarus jest jedyną szansą imperium na przetrwanie. 093.M34 Ostateczna kara - Brat Kapitan Piątego bractwa Neodan zabija Rzeźnika Xor Abatoir jasnowidza opętanego przez Demona Khorne'a. Po śmierci demona i jego sługusów okazuje się że pomioty chaosu rozsiewały spaczenie w formie zmutowanych mięsnych bestii. Nie mając pojęcia o rozmiarach splugawienia jakie rozsiały sługi chaosu, Neodan zamiast ryzykować inwazją demonów, skazuje miliony ludzi na Xor i pobliskich planetach na śmierć. 290.M34 Kult Pustki - W czasie ich długiej wojny przeciwko Kultowi Pustki i jego bóstwu rozkoszy o wielu kończynach, Szarzy Rycerze tracą całe siódme bractwo. Stało się to wskutek serii sprytnych zasadzek, jakie Kult przygotował na Marines zaginając rzeczywistość wokół braci bitewnych w celu ich odizolowania od siebie i utopienia w morzu demonicznych cielsk. Zemsta Szarych Rycerzy jest straszna i Najwyższy Wielki Miszcz Calastan zbiera cały zakon przeciwko kultowi. W rezultacie jedyne wspomnienia po kulcie zostają zapisane wyblakłym atramentem w Sanctum Sanctorum. 708.M34 Utracone bractwo - Brat Kapitan Edeon prowadzi tuzin drużyn do Ukrytego Regionu (Veiled Region) poszukując Daemonafexa. Komunikacja ustaje, a Rada Tytana uznaje ich za zaginionych. 566.M35 Nawiedzenie Tytana - Komnaty Czystości są przepełnione nawiedzającymi widmami osnowy. Duchy przepędzonych przeciwników szeptają o przyszłej katastrofie. Potwory ostrzegają o czasie kiedy światło Imperatora zgaśnie i Szarzy Rycerze będą musieli sami stanąć przeciwko ciemności, a los ludzkości będzie zależny od ostrzy ich broni. Puryści wytrzymują szaleństwo duchów i wizje upadku Imperium w ogniu i ciemności, wiedzą że są one tylko cieniem okropieństw którymi były i nie są w stanie nic więcej zrobić oprócz szerzenia łgarstw. Wiedzą także że, te zjawy są przejawem czegoś starożytnego i potężnego, uśpionego pod powierzchnią Tytana... 976.M35 Oko Burzy - Burza Osnowy pojawia się w Systemie Rorn w czasie obudzenia Bladego Księcia i jego hordy demonów. Grupa Szarych Rycerzy została uwieziona przez burze w Porcie Kosmicznym Rorn Primarex po zniszczeniu Bladego Księcia i jego statku. Nie ryzykując odkrycia przez mieszkańców Rorn III ani podróży przez osnowę, rycerze wykorzystują pod świetlny napęd w celu wrócenia na Tytana. Zapadają w hibernację gdyż podróż zajmie tysiąclecia. 108.M36 Bractwo Czasu - po dwóch tysiącach lat słowo dociera na Tytana o straconym Bracie Kapitanie Edeonie i jego Marines. Bractwu udało się wreszcie zabić Demonafexa w Fortecy Podstępu, znajdującej się w spaczni. Po powrocie do materium ich ciała zaczęły obumierać w alarmującym tempie. Przed śmiercią brat kapitan ledwo dał radę wysłać zakodowany sygnał na tytana o zwycięstwie. 222-234.M36 Tysiąć Śmierci - Xorgar Okrutny dostępuje zaszczytu zostania Demonicznym Księciem w czasie krwawej Rdzewiejącej Wojny. Szarzy Rycerze walczą przeciwko Obdartemu Tłumowi (Ragged Host) i zabija Xorgara zanim objawi swoje moce w pełni. Niestety tak to rozbawia Mrocznych Bogów że dają kolejne życia ich wasalowi. I przez kolejne dwanaście lat Szarzy Rycerze zabijają Xorgara setki razy na kolejnych planetach. Po tysięcznym razie Xorgar przestaje się odradzać. 930.M36 Demoniczny Zabójca - Demon Slaneesha Hex'tan próbuje się wślizgnąć na Tytana i ukryć wśród rekrutów. Następnie kryje się w Regionie Xanadu czekając na odpowiedniego kandydata którego opęta i w nim dostanie się do cytadeli. Jeden z przyszłych Szarych Rycerzy upolował demona i uwięził go w ciele innego martwego rekruta, co nie było częścią jego próby. 713.M36 Cicha herezja - Demony Tzeentcha okradają populację Sundel z daru mowy poprzez czary. W ciszy rodzi się Kult Uciętego Języka, którego członkowie mordują i torturują ludzi nie będących w stanie mówić i krzyczeć. Prze lata mafia rządzi niepodzielnie na planecie urządzając na niej ciche piekło, gdzie ciała gniją na ulicach, a ludzie żyją niczym robactwo w ukryciu, bojąc się że ich oprawcy ich usłyszą. Szarzy Rycerze staja do walki z kultem, gdy Sundel grozi całkowite zniszczenie, a miasta oddają się czczeniu każdego demona który żyje w ich ruinach. W ciszy brzmią tylko wystrzały bolterów i cięcia ostrzy, gdy Szarzy Rycerze oczyszczają wszystko co stoi na ich drodze. 121.M37 Zmatowiałe ostrze - Mistrz Zakonu Astralnych Ostrzy został opętany przez Demona Etheraka Niepokutującego. Demoniczni słudzy opętują pozostałych braci bitewnych, zaś zbyt odpornych na opętanie zabijają. Po tym Opętani plądrują zapasy genoziarna i uciekają do oka terroru. Na orbicie jednak czekają na nich Szarzy Rycerze i egzorcyzmują Demonicznego Księcia, zaś Mistrzowi Astralnych ostrzy zadają śmierć w ramach odkupienia 813.M37 Demoniczny Labirynt - Heretek Malforea Szalony konstruuje labirynt z duchowego szkła i eterycznych syfonów w celu zebrania mocy dla jego spaczonych machin. Labirynt ma niezamierzoną właściwość więzienia demonów , każda istota która wejdzie do labiryntu bezpowrotnie gubi się w jego wielowymiarowych zakrętach. Kiedy do labiryntu trafia Demoniczny Książe Kaslidi, jego wściekłość wstrząsa strukturą do fundamentów i staje się więzieniem jego esencji. Szarzy Rycerze przybywają na planetę tylko by zastać ogromną inwazję demonów. Szarzy Rycerze wkraczają do labiryntu i po ciężkiej walce pokonują psychiczne manifestacje demonów znajdujące się wewnątrz, opętanego Hereteka i samego Księcia Demonów, zaś samą strukturę niszczą. 397.M40 Podróż Potępionych - Krążownik Uderzeniowy Dłoń Tytana doznaje katastrofalnej awarii pół Gellara. Następnie na niebroniony polem okręt wkraczają demony i przemieniają załogę i serwitorów w sługi chaosu. Szarzy Rycerze chronieni przez potężną siłę woli i pancerze Aegis oczyszczają okręt z plugastwa i po powrocie do Materium znajdują się na mostku dowodzenia okrętu wśród resztek jej nieszczęsnej załogi. 453.M40 Konwokacja Dusz - publiczna egzekucja 666 heretyków na planecie Horvar III ma okropne konsekwencje. Przez przepych i widowiskowość zdarzenia planetarny gubernator nieświadomie dopełnia starożytnego demonicznego rytuału. Po śmierci ostatniego heretyka z klątwą na ustach czarnoksięski okrąg się zamyka i otwiera się brama do Spaczni, z której wydostaje się horda demonów masakrująca nieszczęsnych mieszkańców. Planetarny Gubernator zostaje opętany przez Demonicznego Księcia Slaanesh Laesydrę, a na planecie pojawia się Złoty Tłum (Golden Host). Szarzy Rycerze przybywszy na planetę widzą na niej niewypowiedziane akty brutalności w postaci krwawych gier, do których zostali zmuszeni niewinni mieszkańcy przez demonicznego księcia. Po odkryciu przez Demonicznego Księcia Szarzy Rycerze zostają poddani serii testów takich jak zmieniający kształty labirynt z żywego krzyczącego mięsa lub wysyłanie Tropicieli Slaanesha na nich. Szarzy Rycerze przebijają się do wyrwy osnowy i za cenę wielu żyć braci bitewnych demony zostają wygnane do Osnowy, a wyrwa zamknięta za pomocą krwi niewinnych, wskutek przykrycia ciał heretyków ciałami mieszkańców. 365.M41 Bój na śmierć i życie na Syban - renegacki zakon Wyrzeźbionych Widm (Graven Spectres) szturmuje zabytkowy świat Syban w celu splądrowania jego wielkiego muzeum. Magazyn zajmuje rdzeń wydrążonego świata, miliony komnat zawierają artefakty zbierane przez tysiące lat. Widma przez przypadek niszczą pieczęcie na krypcie demonicznego Księcia Knora. Skutkuje to demoniczną inwazją i walce o życie renegatów. Demon używa tajemnych artefaktów z muzeum i przyzywa coraz więcej pomiotów Osnowy. Jedynie Grupka Terminatorów Szarych Rycerzy może udać się na planetę i przebija się przez demoniczne hordy wśród flaków zabitych Widm. Po dotarciu do wnętrza magazynów Szarzy Rycerze zostają przytłoczeni i nie maja szans przeciwko Knorowi i jego niespożytym siłom. W akcie ostatecznego poświęcenia zamrażają w polu statycznym całą planetę na zawsze. 444.M41 Pierwsza Wojna o Armageddon - Kosmiczny Wrak Pożeracz Gwiazd pojawia się w Systemie Armageddon. Po osiągnięciu orbity planety Armageddon Prime wychodzi z niego wielka Horda Chaosu prowadzona przez Prymarchę Angrona. Horda początkowo czyni wielkie postępy i zdobywa Armageddon Prime, a także grozi zdobyciem Armageddon Secundus. Jednakże linie obronne mniejszego kontynentu wytrzymują za sprawą męstwa Logana Grimnara i Kosmicznych Wilków - aż do przybycia pełnego bractwa Szarych Rycerzy. W tytanicznym starciu Angron i jego Honorowa Gwardia składająca się z Krwiopijców zostaje pokonana lecz za cenę życia niemal całego bractwa. Imperium osiąga zwycięstwo, lecz Inkwizycja rozpoczyna program czyszczenia pamięci i egzekucji wszystkich mieszkańców i gwardzistów którzy widzieli Demony lub Szarych Rycerzy. Jednakże wielu gwardzistom udaje się uciec od śmierci, ze względu na olbrzymią liczbę osób do odstrzelenia, największą jak do tej pory w podobnych operacjach. Sprawę komplikują dodatkowo działania Logana Grimnara, który gwałtownie sprzeciwia się takim praktykom i robi wszystko by przeszkodzić w działaniach Agentom Inkwizycji. Inkwizycja w następnych latach uważnie obserwuje Kosmiczne Wilki. Przez działania Wilków Inkwizycja i Szarzy Rycerze musieli znacznie rozszerzyć akcję oczyszczenia na planety, które nie słyszały nawet o Armageddonie. Kilkanaście odlatujących statków z jednostkami Gwardii Imperialnej zostało zestrzelonych przez Krążowniki Uderzeniowe Rycerzy razem z wieloma nasłuchowymi stacjami Adeptus Mechanicus i Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej, które zaobserwowały te akcje. W sektorze Tremayne trzy całe światy zostały odizolowane i oczyszczone by się upewnić się o milczeniu kompanii Potomków Tempestus, którzy walczyli z Szarymi Rycerzami w Helsreach. Zwycięstwo na Armageddonie kosztowało łącznie kilka bilionów żyć długo jeszcze po kampanii, jak oficjalnie zliczono. Nieliczni Szarzy Rycerze którzy przeżyli ostateczna konfrontację zostali awansowani - Arvann Stern, Caddon Varn, i Dhark Tegvar, tak samo jak Rozjemca Vorth Mordrak. Natomiast Garran Crowe po powrocie na Tytana został przyjęty w szeregi Purystów. 601.M41 Niemile Widziani Sojusznicy - Brat Kapitan Ramstorn Fane śledzi Bloodwulfa do świata Crytor. Demon Khorna zostawia po sobie ślad spalonych planet w sektorze. Na pełnej ruin umarłej planecie Fane i jego bracie bitewni przyparli do muru demony przed megalityczną kryptą z czarnego szkła. W czasie walki krypta się otwiera i do boju włączają się metaliczni wojownicy xenos. Gorzka trójstronna bitwa ma miejsce, gdyż Szarzy Rycerze biją się z Nekronami i demonami. Kapitanowi udaje się zabić Bloodwulfa, gdy ten ma już rozerwać na strzępu nekrońskiego Lorda. Po śmierci demona Szary rycerz przygotowuje się na atak ze strony Nekronów, lecz ich władca opuszcza broń, co wydaje się być gestem do pertraktacji. Fane nie decyduje się walczyć z Nekronami i ryzykować życia pozostałych braci bitewnych, daje więc rozkaz do natychmiastowego odwrotu. Czasy końca 799.M41 Oczyszczenie Acralem - Demoniczny Książe M'Kar atakuje świat Acralem, od podboju którego planuje założyć swoje Imperium. Na prośbę Inkwizycji Szarzy Rycerze na planetę udają się Szarzy Rycerze i wysyłają demony do Spaczni. W tej bitwie młody Kaldor Draigo osobiście zabija Demonicznego Księcia. 800.M41 Bitwa o Nawiedzone Sale - Wizja prognostyków powoduje że grupa uderzeniowa zostaje skierowana na wielki wrak Światostatku Malan'tai. Po wybiciu mieszkańców przez Tyranidów na statku zagnieździł się potężny Strażnik Tajemnic N'Kari, który żywił się duszami Eldarów w Kamieniach Dusz i stawał się coraz potężniejszy. Pokonanie takiego przeciwnika było poza możliwościami Szarych Rycerze, lecz Prognostycy wskazali Kapitanowi Pelenasowi, że musi wziąć jak najwięcej Purystów. Ci właśnie Marines poprowadzili szarżę, czyszcząc wszystko niebieskimi płomieniami. Po ciężkiej walce N'Kari jest wreszcie otoczony w rogu w zniszczonej Siedzibie Kryształowych Proroków. Demon walczy z furią i jego włócznia zabija tuzin Purystów i powala Brata Kapitana na ziemię, lecz zanim wymierzy mu śmiertelny cios, Rozjemca Thawn zasłania go własnym ciałem. Włócznia utkwiła w jego ciele i poświecenie to daje czas Purystom na dokończenie rytuału Dwudziestu Krwawych Mieczy, który osłabia Demona co pozwala na zabicie go. Potem Większość sił powraca na Tytana a kilkunastu Purystów pilnuje wraku czekając na nawiązanie kontaktu z innym Światostatkiem i oddaniem go pod pieczę Eldarów. 841.M41 Wojna Domowa Raxos - gubernator Raxos w po serii złych decyzji powoduje powstanie części wojska przeciwko jego reżimowi. Początkowo straty są niewielkie ze względu na element zaskoczenia, lecz kiedy powstańcy przejmują kontrolę nad wyrzutnią Deathstrike, wystrzały z niej powodują zdestabilizowanie tektoniczne Raxos. Skutkuje to milionami ofiar. Okazuje się że Gubernatorem był Changeling, który się w niego przemienił i wezwał hordę demonów Tzeentcha. W tej sytuacji na Raxos zostaje wysłane cztery bractwa pod wodzą Wielkiego Mistrza Drystanna Cromma. Siły zostają podzielone na kilka większych oddziałów - trzy do ataku na portale Osnowy i czwarta do wsparcia obrony kosmicznego portu ze statkami z uchodźcami z planety. Cromm rzuca połamane kości palców umęczonych Świętych w celu zamknięcia portali co ma na celu zamknięcie ich, a następnie wykonuje rytuały oczyszczenia co niszczy pozostałe demony. Kiedy pierwsze promy uchodźców odlatują Stern jest niepewny - psychiczne zarodniki Changelinga dalej istnieją. Mając świadomość że jego siły są zbyt małe by wykryć demona na czas, decyduje zestrzelić wszystkie statki zanim dotrą na inny zaludniony świat. Setki Tysięcy giną, by miliony mogły żyć. 855.M41 Upadek Czerwonego Szponu - Kapitan Stern przepowiada zniszczenie Kultu Czerwonego Szponu. 876.M41 Bloodtide powraca - Bloodtide pojawia się w Bazylice Św. Mariel na świecie Van Horne. W czasie renowacji relikwiarz statyczny w postaci Statuy Imperatora zostaje uszkodzony - powoduje to wydostanie się z więzienia Ka’jagga’natha, Pana Bloodtide. Po wydostaniu się fala krwi zalewa krypty i plugawi wszystko i wszystkich czego dotknie.Czwarte Bractwo udaje się na planetę i toczy bój w wyniku którego wysyła do Spaczni wszystkie demony. 888.M41 Czarna Planeta - Garran Crowe walczy z Łowcą Czaszek Demonicznym Czempionem Khorna. Mimo że nie jest w stanie go pokonać w walce, daje czas na pokrzyżowanie jego planów pozostałym braciom. 901.M41 Bitwa o Kornovin - Najwyższy Wielki Mistrzu Geronitian ginie z ręki Demonicznego Prymarchy Mortariona. Wielki Mistrz Kaldor Draigo zostaje Najwyższym Wielkim Mistrzem i obiecuje zemstę na Mortarionie. Sam i bez pomocy Draigo przedziera się przez osobistą gwardię Całunów Prymarchy i wzmocniony gniewem po stracie Geronitiana powala demona na ziemię. Następnie na sercu demona wygraweruje imię Geronitiana. Mimo, że Mortarion ostatecznie ucieknie, będzie mógł wrócić do świata śmiertelnych dopiero po wielu latach. 913.M41 Oczyszczenie Jolanny - Zakon Najeźdźców i wsparcie z Gwardii Imperialnej wpadł w pułapkę zorganizowaną przez Czarnoksiężnika Ahrimana z bandy Tysiąca Synów i demony w Librarium Jollany. Brat Kapitan Caddon Varn prowadzi grupę uderzeniową by odbić Librarium i kiedy przybywa, tylko garść Najeźdźców nadał żyje w ruinach Librarium. Z pomocą pozostałych Marines Szarzy Rycerze oczyszczają świat z demonicznej skazy. 941.M41 Plaga Szaleństwa - Kaldor Draigo prowadzi trzy pełne bractwa przeciwko Ix’thar’ganixowi, Zabójcy Przeznaczenia i jego nic nie przeczuwającej Nurglowej marionetce Lurgonowi na potępionym świecie Decimalus. 959-961.M41 Wojna o Pandorax - Oddział Szturmowy Mrocznych Aniołów i Szarych Rycerzy przybywa na Pythos do Systemu Pandorax w celu zamknięcia Kryjówki Potępionych i w celu powstrzymania fali demonów którą uwolnił Abbadon. Szarzy Rycerze w końcu dostają się do Kryjówki i ją zamykają, ale Abaddon uciekł w pogoni za świeżą zdobyczą. 963.M41 Szturm na Beroghast - Waagh Snappaklaw ląduje na lodowym świecie Beroghast szybko przytłaczając obrońców wielu izolowanych fabrycznych kompleksów. Drugie bractwo Szarych Rycerzy powraca z planety Xaea, by wspomóc oblężony świat. Mimo że orkowie maja wielokrotną przewagę liczebną Brat Kapitan Arno Trevan w serii precyzyjnych uderzeń szybko pozbawia Waaagh linii zaopatrzeniowych. Ostateczny cios pada nad Rzeką Gandor, gdzie Trevan i jego najbliżsi wojownicy zastawiają pułapkę na Snappaklawa i go zabijają. Po trzech dniach Władcy Ognia pod dowództwem Mistrza Jarica Phorosa przybywają tylko by zastać orków w pełnym odwrocie. Prymitywni mieszkańcy świata zaś snują opowieści o "stalowych wybawcach". 997.M41 Pandemonium na Sondheim V - Świat Sondheim V jest zaatakowany przez Tyranidów wkrótce po tym jak M'Kar Odrodzony transformuje świat w swoje prywatnie piekło. Jako pierwsi na zagrożenie odpowiada zakon Podniebnych Strażników, lecz dla świata nie ma ratunku i rozpoczyna się przygotowania do Exterminatusa. Wykonanie rozkazu odracza przybycie Szarych Rycerzy pod wodzą Wielkiego Mistrza Vardana Kaia w celu przechwycenia Księgi Pandegaras. Jest to przeklęty tom który odpowiadał za przemianę planety. Na powierzchni Kai odkrywa koszmarną fuzję demonicznej i tyranidzkiej inwazji, które przemieniły Sondheim w Umarły Świat. Z drugiej strony pozwoliło to na relatywnie niezauważony pochód wśród starć Tyranidów i Ziomów M'Kara. Kiedy Rycerze dotarli do świątyni z przeklętym tomem, była ona cała pokryta zarodnikami tyranidów i biomasą. Marines zaczęli się przebijać do środka i wtedy w ciągu sekund pojawiły się fale Hormagantów i Gargulców. Kiedy Rycerze przebili się do niższych pięter świątyni, nadeszły większe stwory, a Marines zaczęli ponosić większe straty. Kiedy Kai wreszcie przejął księgę, pomoc nadeszła z nieoczekiwanej strony i do walki włączyły się wściekłe demony, rozzłoszczone profanacją tomu. Rozpoczęła się trójstronna walka w ruinach. Tyranidzi stoją na drodze demonom uniemożliwiając zabicie Szarych Rycerzy, i demony usiłują się przebić do Marines. Krwiopuszcze cała chmarą zabijają Tyranofexa tylko po to by umrzeć od ognia z Bolterów. Karnifexy przebijają się przez Rycerzy tylko po to by zostać spalonym przez święte płomienie Purystów i przeklęty ogień Płomieńców Tzeentcha. Wśród chaosu Kai prosi Podniebnych Strażników o wsparcie, którzy zaczynają bombardowanie orbitalne planety. Ciężkie pancerze chronią wojowników Imperatora od bomb, ale Tyranidzi i Demony nie maja tyle szczęścia. Po bombardowaniu reszta Rycerzy ewakuuje się zanim posiłki demonów i Tyranidów dotrą na miejsce. Po godzinie grupa szturmowa wraca z Księgą Pandegaras na Tytana a Podniebni Strażnicy wykonują Exterminatus na Sondheim V. Następnie poddają się czyszczeniu pamięci. 999.M41 Powrót do Acralem - Kaldor Draigo powraca sam na Acralem by uwolnić je ze szponów M'Kara Odrodzonego, mając nadzieję że wyrówna starożytne porachunki Zakonu z Demonicznym Księciem. Tymczasem mroczna energia zbiera się w Spaczni i coś poruszyło się głęboko pod powierzchnią Tytana. Prognostycy są dręczeni wizjami nadchodzącej zagłady i wygląda na to że sama Cytadela Tytana może być narażona na atak. Wojna o Fenris - Kosmiczne Wilki odnalazły na jednej z planet cześć swoich dawno zaginionych braci z Trzynastej Wielkiej kompanii - Wulfenów. Rozpoczęło się tak zwane Polowanie na Wulfenów, czyli ich poszukiwania na wielu planetach w galaktyce. Na jednej z nich Logan Grimnar spotkał Kapitana Sterna Szarych Rycerzy, który poinformował go, że w systemie Fenris dzieje się coś bardzo złego. Udał się tam razem z siłami Sterna. Po powrocie okazało się, że większość planet i księżyców systemu zostało zajętych przez demony i Legion Alfa. Co gorsza Mroczne Anioły okłamane przez Changelinga przemienionego w jednego z oficerów radiowych (sądzili że Kosmiczne WIlki zaczęły gwałtownie mutować) wraz z sojusznikami rozpoczęły ostrzał orbitalny Fenrisa. Planetę przed ostatecznym zniszczeniem uratował Stern, który wykrył demona. Bardzo szybko pojawiło się nowe poważniejsze zagrożenie - siły Tysiąca Synów prowadzone przez Magnusa Czerwonego, wsparte przez Tzaangorów i demony Tzeentcha. Magnus Czerwony przez użycie potężnego zaklęcia stał się niewrażliwy na jakiekolwiek ataki - był w stanie przetrwać uderzenie okrętowego makrodziała bez najmniejszego uszczerbku. Dopiero atak Logana Grimnara toporem wykutym na cześć Khorna zdołał przełamać zaklęcie. Szarym Rycerzom udało się odesłać do osnowy Demonicznego Prymarchę. Inwazje odparto wielkim kosztem - wielkie straty po stronie Imperium, zniszczeń na planetach, a także wykonanie na Midgardii Exterminatusu, zaś Fenris został przetrzebiony ze świadków wojny przez siły inkwizycji. Magnusowi udało się ściągnąć Planetę Czarnoksiężników do świata rzeczywistego. Powrót na Planetę Czarnoksiężników - Wielkie drgania rozlewają się po próżni, kiedy świat Tysiąca synów znany jako Planeta Czarodziei wdziera się do świata rzeczywistego. Każdy z ośmiu wielkich mistrzów konsultuje się z Prognostykami. Powrót Prymarchy - W odpowiedzi na wizje prognostyków o zniszczeniu Macragge, Wielki Mistrz Włodek rusza, by pomóc imperium Ultramaru i staje się świadkiem wskrzeszenia Prymarchy Robota Girlymana ze stazy trwającej tysiące lat. Włodek walczy po stronie Grilmana w czasie niebezpiecznej podróży na Świętą Terrę. Wielu ze świty Prymarchy poległo, lecz Szarzy Rycerze stawiają opór licznym demonom i podążają za Gullimanem do drzwi sali tronowej Imperatora. M41 Przeklęta Epoka Najczarniejsza Noc - Z augurium na Tytanie dochodzą połączone wrzaski prognostyków, kiedy psychiczny sygnał Cicatrix Maledictum dosięga ich. Kilka dni później pierwsze wyrwy osnowy pojawiają się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Gdy Astronomican zgasł, zdali sobie sprawę że prorockie wizje z więcej niż sześciu tysięcy lat (M35) właśnie się spełniają. Sprawy przybierają jeszcze gorszy obrót, gdy otwiera się wielka wyrwa, a na Tytanie pojawiły się potężne trzęsienia ziemi, których epicentrum umieszczone jest głęboko pod Szczytem Anarch, dokładnie pod komnatami czystości (najprawdopodobniej tam gdzie uśpione zostało wielkie zło pod powierzchnią Tytana) . Cichy Odwet - Szarzy Rycerze z każdego bractwa razem z Purystami i Paladynami ruszają na światy, które znajduja się na skraju Cicatrix Maledictum i rozpoczynają walkę o nie z demonicznymi hordami. Mimo że ich heroiczne czyny dają czas do ewakuacji całym światom, zostają one niezauważone przez przerażone populacje. Wiele planet zostaje straconych, gdzie chaos już wygrał i Szarzy Rycerze musieli wybić bilionowe populacje tych światów. Plagi Ultramaru - Exactorzy wysłali Grupę Uderzeniową Cautery by wspomóc Ultrasów i Ordo Sepultrum w walce z Gwardia śmierci i demonicznymi plagami. Z wiedzą o skłonnościach Heretyckich Astartes do wirusów, wyciągnięta z ksiąg Sanctum Sanctorum, Szarzy Rycerze są w stanie unieszkodliwić dwa wektoria czwartej kompanii Gwardii Śmierci i wyeliminować Szczep Consumptiphagus Plagi Pożeracza. Gnilna Wiosna - Druga kompania Kos Imperatora wsparta posiłkami Kosmicznych Marines Primaris zostaje oblężona pod światem -ulem Hamagora przez chmarę demonów Nurgla. Drużyny Intercessorów stabilizują wiele stref śmierci w ruinach miasta - ula Agrippa, lecz za każdego zabitego demona, dla kolejne wychodzą z ciemnych tuneli pod ula i straty Marines zaczynają rosnąc. Działając w całkowitym sekrecie Grupa Uderzeniowa Zwiastun z piątej kompanii teleportuje się do pod miasta. Następnie po krwawej bitwie wysyłają Wielkiego Nieczystego Gul’gulm’ga’tola. z powrotem do Spaczni. Hamagora została uratowana, lecz Kosy nigdy się nie dowiedzą w jaki sposób. Siarkowy Pęd - Krwiopijca Xakros'Ka dowodzi Siarkowym Pędem prosto z wielkiej wyrwy szalejąc w Sektorze Carricus i mordując tryliony imperialnych obywateli.. Zbierając nowo powstały zakon Burzowych Żniwiarzy, Szarzy Rycerze z drugiego bractwa prowadzą desperacki kontratak, kiedy Burzowi Żniwiarze rozpoczynają błyskawiczne uderzenia na flanki wielkiej hordy Xakros'ka. Synowie Tytana uderzają w jego serce. Uzbrojeni prawdziwym imieniem Krwiopijcy niszczą jego fizyczną formę, ale zwycięstwo przychodzi wielkim kosztem. Draigo i Mortarion - Z wielkiej wyrwy rozwierającej się na oścież wylewają się potworności chaosu do materium. Lord Kaldor Draigo, Najwyższy Wielki Mistrz Szarych Rycerzy ucieka z więzienia osnowy znacznie częściej i na dłuższe okresy czasu. Draigo materializuje się, by pomóc swoim braciom bitewnym w wielu strefach wojennych na terenie imperium, często zamieniając gorzką porażkę w wielkie zwycięstwo dla zakonu. Mimo, że szybko znika w osnowie, udaje mu się podzielić swoimi wizjami, których doznał w immaterium. Wielu prognostyków dostrzega starożytną nienawiść wiążącą zaciekłych wrogów i wierzy że obecność Draigo jest nierozerwalnie połączona z demonicznym prymarchą Mortarionem. Droga Naprzód - Kiedy siły Szarych Rycerzy są rozciągnięte bardziej niż do tej pory, Kaldor Draigo pojawia się każdemu Wielkiemu Mistrzowi i prosi o radę. Pierwszy raz w historii zakonu rozważa się użycie Dekretu Końca. Źródła * Codex Grey Knights 8th. Ed. s.25,27,31,100,101 * Codex Grey Knights 7th Ed. * Codex Grey Knights 5th Edition s.16 * Warzone Fenris Curse of the Wulfen * Warzone Fenris Wrath of Magnus Galeria Szaryrzycerzeprzeprowadzajodentystycznyzabiegfiendomslaaneshawramachnfz.jpg|Szarzy Rycerze walczą z Diabłami Slaanesha Drogimiotaczłogniawypalademonyażskwierzyczypiknyzapachnapalmu.jpg Miszczidzieibijedemonybomożebojestsilnyjakgołota.jpg Pogrzeb.jpg Battle Brother GK.jpg|Brat Bitewny Szarych Rycerzy Ryc i demon.jpg Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Szarzy Rycerze Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines